Who's your momma! No seriously
by PokemanZ
Summary: Chrom hates Morgan for a lot of reasons... ChromxMaleRobin.


It's two am. and I am bored. Don't take any of this seriously. There's a lot of errors and it's probably not even that good.

**Warnings: Yaoi, cursing, mad chrom, sassy Morgan.**

**Pairing is Robin x Chrom.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fire emblem awakening. **

* * *

Chrom sits at his desk looking over a map. To anyone else he looks like a commander hard at work, but to those who know him they know he's actually deep in thought. Chrom's mind always seems to wonder to his tactician and secret lover. The short, spiky haired blonde that whisked away his heart in less than an hour of meeting him. A small smile creeps on the young exult's face as he remembers the first time he had met the man. Lissa had pointed him out in an open field. His first thoughts were he had found a dead body of a passing merchant of some sort. It wasn't too uncommon for people to get robed so far out in the forest, but upon further inspection he saw it was a sleeping man. When they walked closer to the man that was when Chrom 'really' saw him. The scene was like something from the fairy tale books Em use to read Lissa. The man had blonde hair that looked like it was spun of the golden sunshine that shined down upon him. His skin was as smooth as the flower petals that brushed against his face and his clothing was dark and mysterious. Chrom wanted to pick him up, to reach out and touch him, but he knew better. The next thing he knew the man opened his eyes. Chrom helped him to his feet their eyes met. Soft brown eyes met steel blue and right then and there Chrom felt like he found his other half. It's stupid to say that's how fast he fell in love, but the phrase 'Love at first sight' exists for a reason. Of course, Chrom didn't know that's what had happened. This was all new...and besides, he was a man! He couldn't be in love with one!

The man told him he was called Robin or that's what he thought he was called. Other than the memory loss he was in perfect health. He even went as far as he help them in battle and Chrom found out Robin's mind was brilliant. He lead them through the battle with ease, making the enemy look like children. Needless to say, Chrom became even more smitten after then.

It was hard to look away from Robin and not pursue him. As a matter of fact, it was actually forbidden. He was a man of great power and responsibility. He couldn't be seen with a man...and yet...He went after him anyway. Robin didn't back down either. It's like some force was pulling them together.

* * *

_"Robin!" The blue haired commander yelled running through the puddles to catch up with his tactician. _

_The blonde turned to look at his commander with confusion. "Yeah, Chrom?" he yelled over the thunder. A flash of lightening went off in the the distance making Robin frown. "Can it wait?" _

_Chrom smiled a bit. "No. It can't. " He stopped in front of him slightly out of breath and breathed out a " Thank you."_

_He frowned. "What for?"_

_"For leading us to another victory." _

_He looked down with a small smile tugging at his lips. Robin then looked up and sighed at him, brushing the wet hair out of his commander's face. "You get soaked like a dog just to thank me? You're hopeless."  
_

_"Hopelessly in love." _

_Robin laughed. "How about hopeless and cheesy."_

_"Maybe I am just looking for an excuse for you to warm me?"_

_Robin rolled his eyes smiling. "I'd have to dry you off first."_

_"Dry me and then warm me? This plan is turning out better than I thought it would."_

_Robin shook his head and took his hand. "Come along. " Robin led his commander into his tent. "Take off you clothing before sitting on my bed. I don't want my blankets wet." _

_Chrom chuckled and took off his armor piece by piece before getting to his clothing by the time he was stripped to his undergarments Robin was walking over with a towel. He tossed it on Chrom's head and smiled drying his hair._

_Chrom winced a bit. "Easy with the pulling."_

_Robin smirked, "Did you say something? I think the towel muffled it."_

_The Exult smirked wrapping his arms around him and pulling him to his chest. Robin pushed against Chrom's chest, smiling. "I was helping..."  
_

_Chrom laid his chin on his tactician's shoulder, the towel falling loosely on his own shoulders. "Why do you always have your hood up?"_

_Robin frowned. "What? Why would you ask such a thing?"_

_Chrom chuckled slightly. "Because it's always up even when it's not raining."_

_The blonde shrugged. "It's...comforting?"_

_Chrom scoffed. "You don't feel comfortable around me?"_

_Robin sighed. "That's not what I meant and don't pick a fight over something so trivial."_

_"Then take your hood down."_

_Robin blinked. "Why?"_

_"I want you to be yourself around me. I want you to be comfortable even with the hood down."_

_The tactician looked at Chrom for the longest time before sighing and taking his hood down. "you're so strange."_

_Chrom smirked. "You'll forget about it once I bed you."_

* * *

Since then they had survived countless battles both on and off the field of battle. His lover had been devastated when Chrom had to wed a woman and conceive a child. The only thing Chrom actually remembered from his wedding was holding Robin hours after and saying over and over 'I'm so sorry' . Much to his surprise, at the wedding Robin handled himself perfectly. No one knew. No one but him. It was a terrible day. After that Lucina was born. Chrom was a proud father and Robin seemed to be a proud uncle. Time had passed and healed all the wounds. There was peace. Even with a new war on the horizon and his future daughter coming to warn him of the fell dragon, Chrom had peace in his personal life. Everything was fine...then 'he' came along. He being a little boy called Morgan. Why would he not like this boy?

He was Robin's future son...

Robin was going to sleep with someone and have this kid...

Ever since he had found him in the middle of nowhere he had regretted it. He brought the boy over to his team and the child shouted out upon seeing Robin the heart stopping word "FATHER!" He then ran and hugged his tactician. Chrom had then gone into denial, but after a couple moments there was no denying whose son Morgan was. He was smart...very smart... Chrom would admit he felt stupid around him sometimes. The young exult accepted this was Robin's kid because it made Robin so happy to have this child, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He hated it. This kid took all of Robin's attention and for some reason wanted a lot of his as well...

_"Oh mister Chrom! Can you teach me some sword play?"_

_"Do you always sleep with your mouth wide open?"_

_"Can I borrow the Falchion? No? That's okay! Maybe next time."_

_"Chrom! I killed the biggest risen I have ever seen!"_

_"Did you know father has a fear of spiders? Who knew! It's just like my fear of roach- AH! ROACH!"_

_"Chrom, hey I wanted to-...where are you going!"_

_"I know you never talk back to me but it's okay. You'll come out of your shell sooner or later!"_

_"Here's a riddle, what are two things you can never eat for breakfast!? ...Lunch and Dinner!...hey! Where are you going!?"_

_"Hey, don't freak out. I used Falchion and it may or may not have apple juice on it."_

The kid would not leave him be. When Robin was working the kid would follow him. Luncina said he was adorable and followed him around like a lost pup. Chrom always went in and out of paying attention when she talked like that. She didn't know what was going on. Chrom never talked back much to Morgan. Most of the time he let the kid follow him so he could compare him to women. For some reason he had become obsessed with finding this kids mother. The boy looked like a younger and more noble version of his Robin and had strangely familiar blue hair. Blue hair that he couldn't help comparing to his daughters. It was bad. Did Robin get tired of not being Chrom's one and only and marry the next best thing? No...That couldn't be it at all. Luncina was in love with another and Chrom knew Robin would never cross that line so he kept looking. When he found no one that's when he asked Morgan who his mother was. The boy looked at him shocked (probably because Chrom had talked to him first) and then looked down mumbled a small little "I don't remember."...

Chrom wasn't going to give up that easy. He knew the boy had some memory of the past and could even remember bits and pieces at a time.

_"You don't remember anything? Anything at all?"_

_Morgan smiled. "I remember you smiling at me."_

So here Chrom sat, thinking of all the chaos in his life while looking at the map in front of him. He needed to stop this obsession. It was mean and selfish...If Robin knew he'd be so disappointed in him and upset.

"Chrom?"

Speak of the devil. Chrom looked up from his map. "Yes ?"

Robin smiled and closed the flap of the tent behind him. "Morgan is dead asleep."

Chrom raised a brow a smile creeping on his face as Robin walked over to him and sat in his lap. His tactician kissed his lips gently. Chrom was all too happy to return the kiss. Once Robin pulled away he tilted his head searching Chrom's face. "What's wrong?"

Chrom chuckled. "Nothing. I have the love of my life sitting in my lap. I think I am okay."

Robin raised a brow, not being fooled so easily. "I can tell. So you want to tell me the truth now?"

He sighed, knowing he might as well give in, "Who...who is Morgan's mother?"

The blonde looked down. "I knew this was coming. " he looked up. "Chrom I am just as shocked as you are."

He frowned. "That's not an answer...Are you planning on leaving me?"

Robin scoffed. "Do you hear yourself? I would never even think of planning such a thing. I don't know who his mother is and I do not care. He's my son and I will leave it at that."

The exult nodded looking down at him. "You're always so good with your feelings and so smart on handling them. I wish I knew how to do that."

Robin laughed a bit. "Don't change Chrom. You're one that's true to your emotions. If you had ignored them we wouldn't be together."

Chrom raised a brow. "You wouldn't pursue me?"

Robin played with a strand of Chrom's hair while thinking. "No. I wouldn't have...I would have thought it over and decided on what's best for you."

Chrom took the hand playing with his hair in his. "That's because you're very selfless."

He laughed. "You think too highly of me. If I was as selfless as you think I'd walk away from you. Let you and your wife have a son."

Chrom sighed. "Not this again. I only need one child and I don't want anymore. I won't touch that woman unless I have to."

Robin frowned. "And this woman lives her life as a pawn?"

Chrom frowned. "She was a peasant in the streets. She now lives in a castle and is free to be with whoever she wishes."

Robin frowned. "You told her she can be with who she wishes? Chrom, what will people think of that? If someone sees in having an affair and she says you told her she could people are going to dig deeper."

"Robin. Enough. Your mind wonders too far ahead." He kissed his lips. "Do I have to make you forget everything?"

Robin looked down smiling. "You make me forget everything every time we lay with one another. My mind stops running and it's like I have amnesia all over again."

Chrom laughed. "I make you lose yourself that much?"

He nodded. "Pretty much." He smiled. "But do not use it against me."

Chrom smiled. "I wouldn't even dream of it." He held his blonde closer and leaned down kissing the curve of his neck.

"MISTER CHROM!" The jolly little tactician to be busted through the door, a couple books in his hand. His smile fell seeing the predicament his father was in.

Robin jumped out of his lovers arms landing on the ground of the tent. "Morgan!? What are you doing? You can't just burst into someone's tent like that!"

Chrom turned around in his chair looking at the kid in shock,wondering how much he had saw.

Morgan blinked looking between the two before frowning. "Why were you two fighting?'

Chrom let out a sigh of relief. "We...we were both trying to look at the map at the same time.." He ran a hand through his hair. "What did you need Morgan."

Morgan smiled, happy to explain. "Well I was dreaming. It was a wonderful dream where miss Sumia let me take her Pegasus for a ride and that's when I remembered something! There's an extra trail! I saw it on a map when I was with father at the library. Do you remember? It was that lovely little town where I bought you that good luck charm that you tossed in your desk...You have to keep it on you...I hope you know it doesn't work in there.. Anyway! I remember an old map of this area and it's no wonder risen are getting the jump on us! There's a second route! They have to be coming from there!"

Chrom frowned thinking over his words. "Good work Morgan. I will put together a team to see if your theory is true. You can come along with us and show us the way."

Morgan blinked. "Good job? You mean it? " He smiled excited. "Don't worry! I will go get ready!" the boy took off excited.

The tent was silent a couple moment after before Robin spoke. "You tossed it in your desk?"

Chrom frowned a bit. "Maybe..."

Robin sighed and stood. "Chrom, I love you and you know that, but I also love my son. He thinks the world of you and hasn't done a thing to you. Stop this. He's a kid and it's not his fault."

Chrom looked down. "I know. I feel ashamed for acting this way. I will make it up to him." he looked up at his lover. "I will take just him and a couple others with me on this scouting trip. We'll be back soon." He stood grabbing the map and rolling it up. He walked over kissing his lover on the lips. "Hold down the fort?"

Robin let himself smile at that. "I will see what I can do. No promises if you leave Henry here."

Chrom sighed. "Then I should expect the camp to be on fire then?"

Robin scoffed. "You underestimate him."

Chrom smiled and chuckled, giving him one last kiss before walking out the tent. His first stop was to wake up Fredrick and have him round up a team. If Morgan was right (Most likely he was. It was rare he wasn't) then they could block the other path, making it safer for them to continue. Depending on how wide it was, maybe they could get some mages to block it with huge boulders.

"Mister Chrom!"

Chrom sighed and turned. "Morgan." He nodded to the boy running up to him.

Morgan smiled. "I took a new map and drew where the route should be. It's not too far. A couple hours best."

Chrom nodded. "Fredrick's rounding up a team. We're getting ready to move out soon so get a horse."

Morgan smiled. "This is the most you've ever talked to me! I told you you'd come out of your shell."

Chrom groaned. He had to spend hours with this child now with nowhere to run.

* * *

The first couple of hours are silent. Chrom knows it's because it's the dead of night and everyone would rather be sleeping. Lissa yawned dead asleep on her horse. She and Virion seemed to have the same idea. The archer swayed a moment before catching himself and waking. The only ones wide awake were Fredrick (Of course) and Lon'qu. He himself was struggling to stay awake. The only thing that kept him up was the annoying, yet needed, humming of Morgan. Every time he found himself drifting he'd hear Morgan start to hum.

They had gotten into a comfortable routine and that's when it happened. Risen appeared everywhere. They came out of nowhere and attacked, using the night to their advantage. The first swung almost hitting Fredrick.

Chrom scowled. "Look alive everyone! We've been ambushed!"

Morgan smiled "Which means the other road is close! Just like I put on the map."

"Morgan!" Chrom shouted swinging his sword. "Gloat later! Fight now!"

Morgan nodded and went to work with the others. Chrom swung his sword deicing through risen after risen. He was in commander mode, killing the enemy and looking around to check on his team mates. The others were fine. Lon'qe was using his killingedge and taking down almost two at a time. Virion had found a safe place to take aim and fire. Fredrick would pick off any of the one's that Virion had failed to kill in one hit. Chrom's eyes scanned looking for his sister. His heart started to pound as his eyes landed on her. She was on her horse and it was running in a fast panic. A risen had jumped on the back and had grabbed his sister's arm. The exult scowled and took off to help, but Morgan seemed to be one step ahead. The boy used the power of wind to blow the creature off the horse. He then made his own horse run past Lissa to get the creature's attention on him. The risen stopped and looked at Morgan riding past.

_"Kill future child"_

The other risen turned and followed after Morgan. Chrom scowled and shouted. "Everyone! Retreat and regroup! "

Lissa lifted her staff healing Lon'qu and frowned at her brother. "What about Morgan!?"

"I will go help him! You get out of here!" Chrom kicked his horse running it at top speed to catch up.

Lissa looked to Lon'qu. "Let's go..."

* * *

The day had dawned and Chrom had still yet to find Morgan. He had no idea where this child was, but he kept going. It would be a lie to say if he wasn't in a panic. Where was he? Had they got him? What if he was dead somewhere? He shook his head making those thoughts leave.

"Morgan!" he shouted for what felt like the thousandth time hoping to get an answer. He made his horse keep running and eventually he saw another horse in the distance. Chrom blinked knowing who the horse belonged to and then narrowed his eyes in determination. "Morgan..." He kicked his horse racing to the other one. He had barely stopped the creature before he jumped off. "Morgan!" He shouted and frowned seeing no one on the horse. "Damn it all." He cursed growing more worried. "Morgan! If you're here say something!"

"I'm over here..."

Chrom's head jerked over to the direction of the small voice. "Morgan?...Where are you?"

"I'm hiding...between some rocks."

Chrom let out a relieved sigh. The child was okay and he could breath easy again. "Come on out then."

"I can't..."

Chrom frowned. "Why not?"

"I...I'm stuck...and I think my leg is broken."

Chrom blinked and ran over to the rocks. He pulled some out of the way and frowned deeply seeing Morgan. "What happened?"

"I...I might have caused a landslide?"

Chrom sighed. "Curse the person who ever said you should do magic."

Morgan frowned looking offended. "Hey! I am really good at it."

Chrom frowned. "Yes, you are. But right now you're trapped under what your magic caused!"

Morgan flinched at Chrom raising his voice. "Well I am fine and the risen left."

"They probably thought you were dead." Chrom commented as he pushed more rocks aside and picked up Morgan.

The little mage yelped in pain. "OW OW OW! Broken leg!"

Chrom frowned. "I am sorry but I have to put it on a splint, Morgan..."

Morgan eye's started to water. "Y-you have to touch it?"

He nodded. "Yeah...it won't heal right if I don't fix it..."

Morgan's voice reached a higher pitch. "Will it hurt?"

Chrom frowned feeling terrible. "Yes...But it's going to be okay. You're a brave young man who risked his life saving Lissa. This should be nothing for you."

Morgan rubbed his nose before looking at Chrom in what seemed like awe. "You think I am brave?"

Chrom smiled a bit. "One of the bravest I have ever seen."

Morgan narrowed his eyes in determination. "Alright...let's do this!"

Chrom winced at how much he looked like Lucina when he made that face. He nodded to Morgan. "Right..."

* * *

It took two hours to get the splint placed. Two hours. He never would have guessed Morgan would freak out so much when in pain. When he first tried to splint his leg he cried. He tried over and over to do it without him sobbing so much before just giving up and doing it anyway. Bad choice. As soon as he grabbed that leg the child had muttered some gibberish he had only heard Robin use and sent him flying ten feet back in a gust of wind. Needless to say, his back was sore. But by some miracle he had fixed Morgan's leg and got him on the horse. He wasn't allowed to make the horse run though. He had tried it and this time Morgan's gibberish turned into fire.

"You know...you could have told me your leg hurts when I make the horses run."

Morgan looked down ashamed. "I will make you another cape...one that doesn't catch fire so fast."

Chrom frowned. "Don't worry about it." he looked ahead. "But at this pace we aren't making it back to camp until tomorrow.

Morgan gaped. "Tomorrow? "he whined "That's too long away from father!"

Chrom scowled a bit. "What is with you and being at his side all the time?"

Morgan frowned a bit. "I don't know...I guess I just don't want to lose him again."

Chrom frowned as well, feeling bad now. "Oh...well you won't. He's much stronger than in your world. He can handle anything."

Morgan laughed. "He's a lot more manly too!"

Chrom raised a brow finding that bit of information interesting. "Oh? So he's more feminine in your world?"

Morgan smiled and nodded. "Yep! He sure is!"

Chrom hummed thinking it over. "How so?"

Morgan frowned. "How is he more feminine?"

Chrom nodded. "Does he act like a girl?"

Morgan smiled looking excited. "Better than that! He is a girl!"

The young exult blinked looking at Morgan confused. "What? How can Robin be your father and a girl in your world?"

Morgan laughed. "He's not. He's my mother in that world."

Chrom blinked. It all made sense now. He couldn't find his mother because Robin was his mother! "Why did you tell me this?! All this time I have been worried about some mysterious woman!"

Morgan blinked. "Why would some woman bother you?"

Chrom scowled. "Morgan, don't play dumb. You know. You saw us." He sighed. "And I even think you knew before that."

The child laughed. "You're right! I did! You can read me so well!"

He sighed. "Then why didn't you tell me?"

Morgan smiled a bit. "Would you have believed me?"

Chrom sighed again. "Maybe...I don't know!" He sighed and closed his eyes thinking it over. The more he thought about it the more happy he became then he felt a new relief washing over him. Robin was his. No woman was going to come along in charm him. He smiled to himself a light breeze blowing through his hair. His world was at peace again.

Morgan chuckled watching him. "You seem really happy. Did I answer all your troubling questions?"

Chrom closed his eyes smiling "I am happy and you did more than that. You answered all my questions and destroyed my fears."

Morgan smiled. "Well there is one question I know you're going to think of later."

The exult frowned, confused and looked over at Morgan."Oh? And what is that?"

Morgan's smile grew wider. "If Robin is actually my mother then who is my father?!"

And just like that Chrom's world was back into chaos.

* * *

It's amazing how this child can make him so happy by accident and then take it all away while smiling. Never in his life had a kid frustrated him so much. If robin was a female in the other world then the male she married was female here! Or not...he didn't know! He growled in frustration and knocked his head against the tree again. Morgan sat on his horse not too far away as he did so.

"Try it again. I think you can get some apples to fall. Man, I am so huuuuungry!"

Chrom scowled and kept knocking his head against the tree trying to ignore him.

"The sky looks nice to day. It's one of those not too hot and not too cold days. Today seems like it's gonna be a good day."

Chrom growled a bit.

"Those clouds are huge! I wonder if it will rain..."

Chrom took a calming break and blinked when he heard the noise of what sounded like someone cutting something. He looked over to see Morgan holding his sword and in the middle of slicing an apple. The child froze mid-cut.

Chrom took a deep breath. "Are you using my sword to cut your apples again?"

Morgan smiled a bit. "Yeah...and I trying to give you a hint."

Chrom scowled. "A hint of what?!" he screamed all his built up frustration taking over. "Ever since you came into this world there has been nothing but sorrow and worry for me! You're a reminder of what is going to come! Robin will fall in love and have you. He'll leave me and I will have to sit and watch his happy little family because he is my tactician! I tried to stay calm, but I can't! He's the love of my life and I get reminded that he's leaving every time I see you, which is constantly! You won't leave me be! You talk to me, buy me things and you even make me read you stories before you go to sleep-"

Morgan smiled excited and shouted. "Another hint!"

Chrom scowled. "Stop it Morgan. Let me finish. You're around me all the time. You're around me so much that Virion says you're my shadow! Henry calls you tiny Chrom!"

Morgan smiled. "Well it seems like he's figured it out then."

Chrom scowled. "Stop speaking in riddles and just tell me what you have to say!"

Morgan sighed. "Mother always said you were smart, but not our kind of smart. She said you were smart at a lot of other things than this. So I guess I can just tell you and stop leaving hints."

Chrom's breathing evened as he calmed down. "What?"

Morgan sighed. "You read me stories at night. Everyone notices I looked like you, but you and to top it off I can 'cut' with the Falchion."

Chrom blinked. "Oh Gods...so...so I was right...Lucina is..she's."

Morgan groaned looking like the frustrated one now. "She's my sister!"

Chrom blinked."But-"

Morgan sighed- "YOU'RE MY FATHER! In the other world but not this one. All that means is I won't exist in this world...maybe...I don't know! But as for me of the other world, you are my dad...Hey! Don't faint, I can't carry you-...and he's gone." he sighed. " well I guess he can just nap there until mother finds us. I mean father... This world is so backwards." He frowned. "I kind of like it better." He took a bite of his apple slice. "maybe when he wakes up he'll be less mad at me! Oh! I can't wait until we play father son games!" Morgan stroked his horse's main smiling.

* * *

Chrom's world is at peace...well what his definition of peace is anyway. He has two kids. One is from another time period and the other from another world all together, but he's okay with them both. After finding out about his son he worked to be forgiven for his foolishness and tried to make things right. Morgan said there was nothing to forgive. The child worships the ground he walks on and Chrom just decided to not disappoint him as a way of being forgiven. His Robin is still his and he now knows that it's staying that way.

Chrom thought all his worry started when he found a little tactician from the future, but really that's when he started to grow. He grew to trust that Robin would never leave his side. His family grew and then he grew as a father. He loves his little family and as for his son? Well he adores him.

...even when he gets put in time out from time to time for making the exult feel stupid.

* * *

**There. That's the end! The very rushed and not too good ending! I am tired. Night everyone!**


End file.
